Torn
by tfplover14
Summary: Primeverse. She'd vowed to find her brother's killer, even if it meant chasing him to the far corners of the galaxy. But a swift turn of events has her torn between two sides; Her brother's... And his killer's. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Torn

**Hi guys!**

**To celebrate the new year coming up, I've decided to write an OC/Starscream fic. I know this is kinda betraying Cliffjumper, seeing as I'm a CliffCee shipper, but I wanted Screamy to change, and in this fic he will. And plus I'm the author. So yeah. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime. God Hasbro. **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Status report."

Solarstorm raised her digit to her COM link. "Nothing yet Arcee. Just miles and miles of Con-free desert."

"Roger. Let us know when you find anything, so we can send reinforcements. Arcee out."

Solarstorm deactivated her guns and surveyed the area. Searching for Energon was becoming a drag. Supplies at base were running low, so even a meagre Energon deposit was considered a lucky strike.

The deep-purple femme took out the scanning device and turned it on. The deposit seemed to be five kliks north. She jumped into the air, transformed and sped towards the Energon, the detector guiding her.

After about twenty minutes of driving at full speed, the two-wheeler finally reached her destination. She skidded into the cavern, leaving tire marks on the cold stone floor. She transformed and activated her twin barrel blasters, ready to fight. Glowing blue Energon met her cyan optics.

She deactivated one cannon and reached for her COM link.

"Solar to base- I've found the Energon. Hello?" She received nothing but static in response.

She cursed under her breath and reactivated her blaster, cautiously walking to the middle of the cavern.

She had to reach base somehow. But that would mean leaving the Energon, leaving the one thing that would keep her team alive...

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted by the all-too familiar sound of a jet.

Starscream transformed and landed on a nearby boulder. "We meet again, Solarstorm." He sneered. "Today is the day you join with your beloved brother Cliffjumper."

"And today is the day you pay for your crimes against him!" She shouted confidently, going into fighting stance readily.

The grey mech jumped from his perch, and in turn, going into fighting stance, a smirk on his faceplates.

Solar threw a punch at the mech before her, who dodged it with ease.

"You may somewhat resemble Cliffjumper in spirit," the seeker scoffed as he dodged her attacks, "but on the battlefield you're just as easy to fight as a sparkling. Don't tell me his death weakened you?"

"Keep talking Starscream," she hissed angrily, before activating her swords and launching into another series of attacks.

Finally the femme managed to catch the mech off-guard and kicked him, sending him to the ground. She leapt on him, pinning him to the cavern's barren ground. She activated her sword and pressed it to his throat.

"Any last words?" She snarled triumphantly, raising her sword. Starscream's eyes widened with terror as she glared at him, ready to snuff his spark. But she stopped.

FLASHBACK

_"Who did this to you?" Cliff demanded the crying femmeling. "Tell me!"_

_"Shrapnel," the little femme whispered hoarsely through her tears. She had bumps and bruises everywhere on her small frame, even a small bleeding cut on her cheek._

_"THAT hunk of scrap excuse for a mech?!" Cliff sneered in disbelief. He gave her a quick hug before storming off._

_"He'll see exactly what happens when you beat up Cliffjumper's little sis," the mechling muttered under his breath angrily._

_"HEY YOU!" He yelled, before pouncing on the smug midnight-blue seeker youngling. "I'LL SHOW YOU! YOU'LL WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN BY THE TIME I'LL BE THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU HUNK OF SCRAP!"_

_Cliff scuffled with his arch-nemesis until he begged for mercy. Then Cliff picked him up by the pedes and swung him around, finally letting go as he picked up speed. The seeker went flying. After the bully recovered, he got up and ran away in fear._

_The femmeling leapt into her big brother's arms and started sobbing into his shoulder._

_"Sh, it's all right, I won't let anybody hurt you." Cliff consoled her._

BACK TO PRESENT

Solarstorm sat there, sword in air, still caught in her memory. Starscream took advantage of this and kicked her off of him. That brought her back to reality.

However, before she could continue fighting, Starscream readied his claws and drove them into her abdomen multiple times.

The purple femme dropped to her knees, fresh Energon gushing from her wound. She clutched it as her vision got blurry. She found it rather hard to remain conscious.

"What was it you said?" Starscream laughed. "'And today you pay for your crimes against him'? Quite the contrary!" Starscream glanced at his Energon-covered claws, a triumphant grin forming on his faceplates. "To that I say HA!"

Starscream raised his claws.

"Just get it over with, Scream," Solar whispered. She could feel her consciousness fading.

The last thing the femme saw before she lost consciousness was Prime shooting at the retreating seeker.

* * *

**DON DON DAAAAAAHH! Hope you liked! Please leave a review on your way out! I'll update soon!**

**PS if u find any words that don't fit, please excuse them. I wrote this on my iPod since I couldn't use my usual computer and we all know autocorrect's a glitch.**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**HEY AGAIN! Sorry for not updating, but a whole lot of scrap happened (aka ALL my fanfiction being wiped). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Solarstorm slowly opened her optics. As her vision focused, she could make out the figure of Ratchet, who was standing over her with a barely conceivable look of concern.

The femme groaned and tried to sit up but was immediately shoved back onto the hard medical berth by Ratchet. "Yep, ep ep! You need to rest!" He was pronouncing every syllable as if she was a sparkling with a bad hearing disability.

Seeing as she was in no condition to argue with the medic, she had no choice but to comply. Scowling, she barely listened to Ratchet's lecture on what not to do for the next while.

"... No transforming, no training and no exerting yourself. The last thing we need is for that ugly stab wound to open up and get infected." With that, Ratchet handed her a small cup of bad-tasting medicine and ordered she drink it.

Forcing the disgusting liquids down her throat with a grimace, Solar cleared her throat.

"What happened?"

The old medic sighed. "I'll make it short. You were on an Energon scouting mission, encountered Starscream, and got stabbed. Prime got there in the nick of time before Starscream could finish you off. Oh, and he wants to have a little chat with you once you've rested enough."

Solar groaned. She despised Optimus's 'talks'. Even though the Autobot leader never yelled, he was particularly skilled at finding ways to make you feel ashamed of yourself.

"How long was I out?"

Ratchet started counting on his digits. "About... A week."

The medic ignored the femme's shocked expression as he continued his rambling.

"I'll need a report on your condition from you every one to two hours," Ratchet instructed. "If you need me, I'll be in the storage room." He left, leaving Solarstorm with her thoughts.

The purple femme nearly jumped when Bumblebee skidded into the main hangar in vehicle mode, Raf accompanying him. The boy was laughing (probably at a joke from earlier) when his guardian transformed.

/Hey Solar, how're yah feeling?/ Bumblebee said cheerfully, walking up to the medical berth.

"Just fine Bee," Solarstorm lied through her denta. She was certainly not in the mood for anything complicated.

The young scout played video games with his human charge for a while before Ratchet came back and shooed them out of the hangar, implying rather loudly that Solarstorm needed to rest. So the scooter took that as a hint and laid down for a nap.

A while later, Solar woke up to the obnoxious blaring of one of the machines in med bay. It was the machine that kept track of her life signal, bleeping to let her know it was full.

Rubbing her optics with the heel of her servo, Solar groaned and sat up.

"May we talk?"

The femme looked up almost immediately and saw Optimus Prime standing in the doorway. As usual, his expression was virtually unreadable.

She groaned quietly. How she wished she could say no! The Talks were dreaded by every bot in this base, and now she was going to receive one. "OK."

"That was very foolish, Solarstorm."

Keeping her helm bowed, she listened.

"Revenge will benefit neither faction. If we are to end this war, we must put the past behind us and work towards a better future."

"But you weren't there!" Solar countered daringly. "If you had seen the way he'd smirked at me, like he was proud of what he'd done, you'd..."

Optimus cut her off. "What do you think Cliffjumper would have thought if he saw you there?"

Solarstorm's optics widened, flabbergasted. She looked up at her leader and glared slightly.

"Do _not _bring him up again." She hissed. "_Ever_. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

She stood up abruptly and brushed past the taller mech, walking towards her quarters. She ignored the slight pain in her wound punched in the code. The mechanics hissed as the door opened. The femme limped over to her berth as the pain increased and lay down.

For a while she lay there motionless, trying to fall in a recharge. She was growing more tired by the minute but her body refused to recharge.

She shifted to her side uncomfortably, closing her optics. Finally, recharge crept in and she gave into it.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 2. Next chapter you'll learn a little more of Solarstorm's past. Review, Fave, your pick ;)**


End file.
